MILK
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Sebenernya agak gak nyambung sama judul. baca ya. TsuSan D ONESHOT


Captain Tsubasa belongs to yoichi Takahashi

This fiction is mine , chappy ruki oguri

.

.

.

Udara pantai barcelona memang benar-benar khas. Angin yang bertiup juga berbeda dengan angin pantai Jepang. Sore ini benar-benar terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Di depanku sekarang ada tiga orang laki-laki yang begitu berarti dalam hidupku. Mereka terlihat begitu senang dengan permainan sepak bola di tepian pantai. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan melihat mereka tertawa lepas seperti itu. Sesekali mereka memang tampak serius untuk mempertahankan bola yang ada di kaki mereka. Dan kadang aku tertawa sendiri ketika salah satu dari mereka terjatuh di air sehingga membuat pakaian mereka basah. Matahari sore yang sebentar lagi meninggalkan tugasnya terlihat begitu indah di belakang mereka.

"Hampir gelap. Kita pulang ya?" seru pria berambut hitam pekat kepada dua anak laki-laki di sekitarnya.

"Baik ayah!" kata dua anak itu secara bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga kini berjalan ke arahku. Aku menanti mereka dengan senyuman.

"Ibu, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Hayate-salah satu anak laki-lakiku.

"Iya sayang." Kataku padanya.

Dan akhirnya kami pulang bersama. Selama perjalanan pulang kami membicarakan tentang latihan sepakbola kecil yang baru saja dilakukan di pantai tadi. Di keluarga kecilku ini memang tak pernah luput dari pembicaraan tentang sepakbola. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena ketiga laki-lakiku ini adalah penggila bola. Suamiku adalah Tsubasa Ozora, pemain bernomor punggung 28 di tim catalunya. Dua yang lain, tentu saja tidak jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya. Setiap hari si kembar selalu dilatihkan sepakbola oleh ayahnya. Jadi mau tidak mau setiap hari di keluarga kami selalu pembicaraan bolalah yang selalu diusung.

.

.

.

Malam di Barcelona hari ini begitu terlihat cantik. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Selamat malam sayang. I love you." Kataku pada kedua anak-anakku sambil mengecup kening mereka. Pukul 09.00 malam. Sudah saatnya kedua malaikat kecilku ini menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

"Selamat malam ibuku sayang, i love you too" begitu bangganya aku dengan kedua anak laki-lakiku ini. Semangat dan keberanian mereka ini menular dari ayahnya sedangkan kelembutan hatinya mungkin menurun dariku. Aku tertawa kecil jika memikirkan itu. Sedikit lucu jika hal-hal seperti itu dihubung-hubungkan dengan hal genetik. Menurutku sendiri itu tidak nyambung. Bagaimana bisa?

Akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar anak-anakku. Aku melihat di ruang TV Tsubasa sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Mungkin sedang chat dengan teman-temannya. Dia memang sering melakukan itu dengan teman-temannya. Yah, sesama timnas jepang mereka harus sering berbagi tips and trik serta menyemangati satu sama lain sebelum datang waktunya mereka berlaga di piala dunia. Dan Tsubasa, dia selalu berhasil menjadi figur otoritas yang selalu membangkitkan semangat-semangat teman satu timnya. Aku begitu kagum dengan Tsubasa yang seperti itu. Dan kadang ada yang bertanya lalu siapa yang menyemangati Tsubasa? Tentu saja aku, siapa lagi. =))

Sebelum aku menghampiri Tsubasa, aku ingin membuatkannya susu. Ah, dia sangat suka sekali dengan susu. Siapa yang menyangka dia begitu suka dengan minuman putih itu? Aku saja baru tahu setelah menikah dengannya.

.

.

.

"Serius sekali?" tanyaku pada Tsubasa dengan membawakannya segelas susu dan meletakkannya di meja kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Dia terlihat terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku lagi. "Sedang membaca email dari Ishizaki. Dia mengabarkan tentang tim Junior Jepang." Aku hanya tersenyum sambil ikut melihat ke layar laptop mini di depan Tsubasa.

"Dia juga bilang dia akan segera menyusul kita."

Menyusul kita?

"Eh? Maksudnya?" aku mengerutkan dahi dengan kabar yang diberitahukan Tsubasa kepadaku.

"Dia akan menikah dengan Yukari." Kata Tsubasa sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ah. benarkah?" tanyaku lagi tak percaya. Tsubasa mengangguk mantap.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akhirnya dua sahabatku itu menikah. Aku sangat senang sekali mendengar berita itu.

Tsubasa mulai menshut down dan menutup laptopnya.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanyanya padaku. "Sudah."

"Mereka itu semangat sekali. Mereka calon pemain bola yang hebat."

"Mereka mirip denganmu." Kataku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Tsubasa. Tsubasa merangkulkan tangannya pada pundakku. Membawaku lebih dekat padanya.

"Tentu saja mereka kan anak-anakku."

Aku sangat suka saat-saat seperti ini. Tsubasa terasa begitu dekat denganku. Pelukkannya begitu hangat. Di saat seperti ini aku merasa Tsubasa begitu mencintaiku daripada di luar saat-saat seperti ini. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Sanae.."

"Hmm."

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih untuk selalu mencintaiku, menjadi bagian dari hidupku, mendukungku, menyemangati dan semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

Aku tersenyum sambil sesekali merasakan aroma maskulinnya yang kusuka.

"Kenapa berterima kasih? Itu semua kan tugasku."

"Kalau begitu aku ganti, terima kasih karena telah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik."

Aku dan dia tertawa kecil. Tsubasa ini memang selalu tidak bisa diduga.

"Eh, susu itu untukku kan?" katanya sambil melihat ke arah susu putih yang aku letakkan di meja.

"Iya. Itu untukmu." Kataku sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya yang hangat dan mengambil susu di atas meja.

"Ini." Kataku lagi sembari memberikan segelas susu pada Tsubasa.

Tsubasa meminum susu itu. Namun baru sedikit cairan putih yang masuk ke mulutnya dia sudah berhenti.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Rasanya... asin."

Hah? Asin?

"Asin? Tidak mungkin. Yang aku masukkan bukan garam kok."

"Coba saja."

Aku mengambil gelas susu dari tangan Tsubasa dan mulai meminum susu yang menurut Tsubasa asin.

"Asin bagaimana? ini manis kok?" kataku menjelaskan rasa susu itu.

"Manis ya? Sini aku coba minum lagi."

Tsubasa mengambil gelas yang isinya sudah setengah dari yang tadi dari tanganku.

"Hmm.. ternyata benar ya? Kalau susu diminum bidadari cantik rasanya jadi manis. Hehe." Kata Tsubasa sambil tertawa.

"Iiiihh... Tsubasa gombal ah!" kataku sambil manyun.

Tsubasa meraihku. Membawaku kembali dalam pelukkannya. Masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Maaf ya.. rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini. Aku kangen sekali."

Aku tertegun dengan pernyataan Tsubasa namun kemudian tersenyum. Lebih mendekat kepadanya. Jujur saja dulu saat belum memiliki anak dan saat Tsubasa tidak terlalu banyak pertandingan seperti musim lalu kami selalu begini setiap akan menjelang tidur. Saat itu Tsubasa tidak sedang begitu serius dengan masalah bolanya. Dan sekarang kami sedang melakukan lagi kebiasaan seperti dulu.

"Sanae.."

"Hmm.." aku melihat matanya. Mata hitam pekat Tsubasa itu begitu indah. Kami saling melihat satu sama lain. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Hembusan nafasnya bisa aku rasakan. Semakin lama jarak diantara kami mulai terkikis. Dia menyentuh bibirku lembut dengan bibirnya. Ada cinta di setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan lewat bibirnya. Kami berciuman berkali-kali kurang lebih selama tiga menit. Kemudian Tsubasa menjauhkan bibirnya. Kami kembali saling berpandangan. Mengagumi satu sama lain.

"I love you, Sanae."

"I love you, too."

Eh? Aku belum menjawab. Suara siapa itu? Daibu? Ya. Itu suara Daibu. Aku dan Tsubasa segera saling melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain. Dan aku mulai berjalan menuju Daibu.

"Ada apa sayang?" kataku lembut padanya. "Aku ingin tidur dengan ibu."

"Ibu temani sebentar ya?" Daibu mengangguk. "Ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu."

Aku menggandeng tangan kecil Daibu dan beranjak ke kamar. Namun sebelum itu aku melihat ke arah Tsubasa. Dia tersenyum sambil memberikan isyarat-temani dulu, Daibu. Aku tunggu kau di kamar-

Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena akhirnya aku bisa membangun keluarga dengan Tsubasa. Penantianku semenjak duduk di bangku SMP tidak sia-sia. Kini aku menjadi istrinya dan memiliki dua anak laki-laki kembar. Itu adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku.

Setelah menemani Daibu dan memastikannya tertidur sampai lelap, aku kembali ke kamar. Di sana Tsubasa sudah menantiku.

"Sepertinya aku harus bersaing sendiri dengan anakku."

Eh? Aku terkejut dan tersenyum.

"Itu baru dua. Bagaimana nanti kalau nambah satu?" kataku. Tsubasa kini yang terkejut dengan pernyataanku.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku Sanae?" tanyanya padaku sambil mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"Aku... hamil."

====FIN====

Taraaaa! One shot super ngaco yang berhasil saya buat dalam sehari! #plak

Jarang-jarang nih bikin one shot soalnya susah. Kalau sekali ngetik idenya kemana-mana gityuuuu. Hehe. Jadi yang seharusnya one shot jadi multichapter.

Oke. Kalau yang pernah baca novel ayat-ayat cinta, adegan susu di atas saya ambil dari sana. Tiba-tiba keinget gityuuu. Hehe.

Sumpah. Ini idenya pasaran banget yak?

Kasih tahu komentar kalian lewat review yaa?

Sankyouu :D yoroshiku onegaishimasu !:D


End file.
